Treating Him Right
by Pfieffs
Summary: Rory is in an abusive relationship with Sugar, and Sebastian is going to make things right. Rorbasitan fic, I believe Sugar and Rory's relationship is built on lies and abuse due to how they got together.
1. Scalding Hot Coffee

Rory was going through the day like any normal person. Well like any normal foreign exchange student that was bullied would. Except it was lunch and he was feeling more lonely than usual. He put on the happy face for those in glee. Not like they cared, his relationship with Sugar was just getting worse and worse, and no one seemed to notice. Rory had one way of feeling not so empty, and that was filling himself up on food. He just ate. He worked out still, well he ran a lot so it wasn't that noticeable. But he just ate a lot. Food filled him up when nothing else would.

It was at lunch while he was eating more than he really should that his day went from normal to horrible all with a conversation. Rory was at the far end of the table where the kids in glee normally sat. He just wasn't in the mood to talk he was in the mood to eat. The mound of food in front of him should have shown him that. He had taken a sandwich out of one of the bags and was about to eat it when Sugar sat in front of him. "Rory," she started. Rory sat down his sandwich it was one of the rules of their relationship when Sugar was talking he was to do nothing but look at her and bask in her glory. "Am I fat?" Rory shook his head, insane maybe, but not fat. "Because apparently the hockey players think that my name being Sugar means I should be fat."

Rory shook his head, "No it doesn't. They are just lookin' for a reason ta make ya mad." He eyed his sandwich he was hungry and really didn't feel like talking to his girlfriend, she was the reason why he ate so much. Well she was definitely one of the reasons. He looked back at her, "Is there anythin' ya want me ta do?" He knew he would regret this question and whatever came out of it.

Sugar gave a nod, that looked like a coo-coo clock on drugs. She smiled, "Yes. I want them to pick on you again. I can't handle it." Rory's mouth fell open was she really asking him to do this. She did realize that if he took all of her slack from the bullies he would get even more bruises and stuff. He still got bullied, but she didn't care. She really didn't care. He had conned her into dating him, and now he wished he hadn't because she was the worst. "You can do it Rorykins your so big and strong."

Rory thought about it for a minute. He sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can do." She smiled and hopped off. Rory sighed no one knew that kind of abuse that he went through with her. And he hated his life because of it. He took the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He would talk to the hockey guys, like they would even listen to him, later.

The relationship between him and Sugar had a thin veil over it at school. The real relationship was what no one saw. If Rory did something wrong at school, or anywhere and Sugar found out about it, she would slap him when they were in private. If they were out together he had to carry her bags, he was whipped. And the thing was he was too scared to say anything about it. The worst was when he had to by everything. Sugar liked to shop and she liked expensive things. He didn't have the money for any of it, but he was forced to by herself, her reasoning it was what a good boyfriend did.

Rory went to go talk to the hockey players after lunch. He had to miss the rest of the day because he was in the nurse's office. It clearly didn't go over well, and he had a broken nose. But he would tell Sugar he was fine, and he would tell her he got them to lay off her, which he really wasn't sure about, and he would go home and eat till his he couldn't take it anymore.

School ended and Rory came out of the nurses office and headed towards his locker, "You tell them?" Rick asked as he shoved the Irish boy against the locker leaving a decent sized dent there. Rory shook his head. Rick punched him in the stomach, "Answer me pixie."

"No." Rick dropped Rory, and he landed on the ground clutching his stomach. He stood up, and low and behold Sugar was there. She gave him her back pack, and expected him to walk her home like always. He wasn't going ot ignore it. He got his books out of his locker and put it in his own bag and headed with Sugar out of the building.

"You ate a lot at lunch today," she commented.

Rory shrugged, he hated this talk. It always ended badly for him, "So."

Sugar looked at him, "You don't get it do you?"

Rory shook his head, "Explain it ta me Sugar."

Sugar shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of stupid Irish guy, "They think I'm fat because of the amount you eat. You need to stop."

Rory sighed, "I go runnin' every mornin'. I even took that video for a week, and posted it on facebook and youtube ta prove it ta everyone."

Sugar put her hands on her hips as they walk, Rory adjusted both bags. Hers happened to be really heavy. "I know but its not convincing. Just do it for me okay." Rory nodded, Sugar gave him a kiss on the cheek, that was all he got after all. He would just eat more when he got home.

The rest of the week Rory ate little to nothing at school. He would walk Sugar home, he hadn't been hit again that week, for eating. He did plenty of other stuff. No one would ever know. No one but the one person who saw how miserable Rory was when he walked into the Lima Bean with Sugar. "Order what ya want babe, you know my order, I'm getting a seat." And with that she headed out.

The person who happened to be there, and know these two was Sebastian Smythe. He looked down, and it just so happened he needed a refill. He stood up and stood in line behind Rory. When he got closer, he noticed how sad the boy really did look. "She's got you whipped man."

Sebastian had never talked to Rory or Sugar before but he could tell when someone was whipped. "I know," the Irish boy sadly admitted. To things took Sebastian by surprise, one the accent. He figured this must be the Irish Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble sound alike that the New Directions never let sing in completion, pity he probably sounded hot. And second he couldn't believe how sad the boy sounded. Rory looked up at the barista and ordered his and Sugar's orders, and he asked for all the scones in the case. That made Sebastian quirk an eyebrow.

Sebastian asked for a refill, and he watched as Rory went to his seat with the coffees and orders. Sebastian went to his own seat and sat. He then watched as Sugar threw her scalding hot coffee in his face. He gave a little screech, but then just took it. "Its wrong Rory, get me another one." Sebastian should have done something but he just stood there appalled as Sugar sat making Rory get her a new cup of coffee. He knew Sugar, everyone in Westerville knew her. She was the resident brat. There were a lot of rich kids, they all acted just about the same, but even the brats hated Sugar.

Sebastian's blood boiled. He just couldn't get over the fact that she did. He knew Rory all of a minute and he liked the kid. He was surprised that anyone would just throw their hot coffee in his face. He got up and left not caring to see the rest of this ineraction. He knew all he needed to know, and he felt bad for the Irish boy.

Rory first went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to wash the coffee off, and to try and see if he was blistering. His eyes stung, but no blistering, yet at least. And even if he was asked later, he would say it was a jock, he would say the moved to hot beverages and away from the slushies.

Rory went back to the line and got Sugar another coffee, thankfully this one was right. He downed all the scones, it made the afternoon a bit better. That and talking to someone who at least showed they cared he was being treated like shit. Even though Rory didn't know the dude's name he had an idea of who it was, from what Kurt and Blaine said about the Lima Bean, and the fact that the guy was wearing a Dalton uniform. They left soon after.

Saturday and Sugar dragged Rory out to the mall to go shopping. She had some dinner to go to and needed a dress. So Rory had to go with her. They went to the most expensive store, of course they did it was Sugar. He didn't see the guy in the long sleeve striped polo looking at suits. But that guy saw him, that guy was Sebastian Smythe. He followed them to the dress department.

Sebastian watched as Rory praised every dress that Sugar tried, even if she looked like an idiot wearing it. And if Rory as much gave an odd look she would slap him. She ended up picking a red number, and gave it to Rory. "Gift wrap it too babe." She walked across the store and began to look around.

Sebastian walked up to Rory who was now at the cash register, "Do you even have the money for that?" he asked looking at the price tag. Sebastian did not know boundaries.

Rory shook his head, "No, but I have ta pay for it anyways. Her dad puts a limit on her spendin'."

Sebastian fished out his wallet; he was going to pay for the damn thing. He knew exactly where Sugar would be tonight, and he knew exactly what he was going to say to her. Rory seemed like a good guy and he did not deserve this kind of treatment.

"Ya don't have ta pay, I can get it."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, you can't. I can. You don't deserve to be treated the way she treats you." Rory shrugged, he really had no answer. "I hope things get better for you man." He paid for the dress and was on his way. He watched Rory walk over to Sugar with the wrapped dress. He had more than a few words for the girl tonight. Oh he was going to give her a piece of his mind, and probably give her his shoe up her little ass too.

Sebastian had no idea why he was feeling this way about Rory but he was and he did, and he was going to help the Irish boy no matter what. Because clearly Rory wasn't going to do a thing about it, and from what it looked like he was the only one who had seen this side of whatever relationship those two had.

The night came and Sebastian was putting on his new suit. His dad would ignore him tonight which was all good do him. His dad had his people, and Sebastian had his. The kids of the people at this party were all but what their parents wanted them to be. He buttoned up his suit and got into the limo with his dad mother and little sister. They headed to the party.

They were sharing a table with the Motta's tonight just started to get interesting.


	2. Thank God Blaine Started Fight Club

Sebastian and his father and his father's current girlfriend were dressed impeccably. He was in a black suit, with a skinny red tie. He felt like a million bucks. Heck he was a million bucks. His father had ordered a limo like they always get for these types of galas and banquets. And all Sebastian could think was that his family was sharing a table with the Mottas. He didn't ever remember what the banquet was for. All he knew was that for him it was to give Sugar a piece of his mind.

They stepped out of there limo. And the greetings and kisses on both cheeks began. He rolled his eyes, he thought this behavior was stupid in Paris, but in Westerville, Ohio well it was ridiculous. Yes people here were rich but did they really have to put up this movie star act. Apparently they did because Sebastian got a shove in the back from his father telling him he better behave himself tonight. Sebastian would behave himself, for a while. Whatever Sugar Motta did was completely on her own person.

They headed inside, where it was okay for the older teenagers to have a glass of champagne. Soon enough the kids were in there own group while the adults talked about some shit that Sebastian hoped he didn't care about when he got to be that age. He looked around, Sugar was not there. Of course not, they were the Mottas for them it was perfectly okay to be late to everything. He rolled his eyes, and went to talk with some of his friends from Dalton. Not everyone at Dalton was rich, not everyone at Dalton was from Ohio. But those that were, were here at the banquet tonight. Even Blaine was there, though he kept his distance from Sebastian. But Sebastian didn't have Blaine's dick in his mind tonight. No he had shoving his foot up Sugar's ass for the way she treated Rory on his mind tonight.

Sebastian normally didn't feel so protective over people, but for Rory he did. The kid was alone in America and hiding a clearly abusive relationship. To Sebastian that showed that Rory wasn't one to like conflict. Hell Sebastian took the educated guess that Rory was bullied at school and he just took it not saying a word. Sebastian took the educated guess that even when people did help the Irish boy he said things were fine. Sebastian took the educated guess that that would end badly for Rory. But it was all guesses. He greeted Blaine with a nod. And held small talk with them. He didn't make any moves towards Blaine at all.

He figured he might even do it subtly, even if it wasn't on the forefront of his mind. But he didn't. He guessed he must have been just too pissed at Sugar. The speech part of the whole evening began which called for everyone to sit down. And as everyone began to move towards their seats, who happened to show up but the Motta family. The mother the father and Sugar. Sugar was wearing a red dress that was partially lace and flowed off her body. It was very nice looking but Sebastian cringed at the sight of it.

"Sorry we're late," Mr. Motta announced, his voice louder and more booming than the announcer of a basketball game. "We got lost." A few people laughed. But Sebastian rolled his eyes, and the rest ignored them.

Then they came to the table. As a person with proper manners Sebastian stood up as they made their way to the table and watched as his dad and hers made small talk. He sat down, and to his sheer luck Sugar was destined to sit right next to him. He wished he could have talked to her across the table, but no now he had to have her whiney little voice in his ear. Not to mention she was in punching range. Sebastian's self control would be tested tonight.

Sugar let out a cough. Sebastian looked at her, "What?" he asked, his attitude already very apparent on his voice. But of course Sugar was such an air head that it flew right over her head.

"You're supposed to pull out my chair," she promptly informed him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I only pull out chairs to proper ladies." And he turned to face away from her, crossing one leg over the other like a man would who was conversing with his buddies.

"I am a proper lady," she said, walking around so she was now infront of Sebastian.

"Delight me then, Sugar, how exactly are you proper?"

"Proper women always have men do the hard stuff."

Sebastian clenched his fist, which was resting on top of his knee, "Like spending money huh? But are you to afraid to spend daddy's money?" he tilted his head.

She puckered her lips and walked around Sebastian and pulled out her own chair. Sebastian was going to be ruthless tonight.

The room began to quiet down as the speeches began. Sebastian really didn't care what they were about. This event was to get even with Sugar. But Sugar seemed to not care even more than he did. The entire time her phone kept buzzing as she was texting god knows who. Sebastian wondered who the hell would want to text the girl. He happened to look back, and it was Rory, his heart ached for the boy. Whatever con or scheme Sugar used to get him to be with her it was a rude ruthless ploy.

Sebastian also happened to catch a few glances of what was being sent between the two. Sugar had texted Rory and told him to tell her she was gorgeous. He did. The boy was so whipped, Sebastian would fix that. Though a submissive guy like Rory might be fun. No Sebastian did not see Rory in that way. And even if he did he was not sure of Rory's sexuality.

Another text she saw was her asking Rory to by her a new phone, and expensive one. Rory said he would. Did Rory even have a nice phone himself, probably not. It was probably a cheap travel cell phone that you got when you back packed through Europe. He decided to not sneak any more looks at that text conversation.

The speeches ended and the meal began. The small talk at the tables rose to just below a dull roar. He finally turned to Sugar and he was going to start this blunt and to the point, just like he wanted to.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she retorted and even added a dramatic hand to her chest like she was offended. Her behavior was so stupid, Sebastian was almost offended that she was allowed to even walk the planet.

"What is your problem?" he repeated.

She gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean."

So Sebastian began at the most logical place, her dress. He knew how much it cost, because he was there when Rory bought it. It was much more than a pretty penny. Hell it was much more than 300 pretty hundred dollar bills. "You know what I mean, that dress."

"My dress is designer; many women here are wearing designer dresses."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, this girl was so thick he couldn't believe how thick she was. He wanted to punch her right then and there. "I know that, I was there when Rory bought it. I offered to pay for it myself. Because I can guarantee you he doesn't have the money for it."

Sugar just scoffed, "Get out of my private life."

"To late sweet cheeks. I am in it. I hope you realize you could put Rory's family in debt. I know you can tell he's not rich."

Sugar glared at him, her glare was about as menacing as a two week old puppy. It didn't scare Sebastian off. "He is my boyfriend. My boyfriends always buy me nice things."

"Do you always force them to. Do you always throw coffee in there face."

"I did no such thing."

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. The food was placed in front of them. The first course was a salad. He glanced at it, the lettuce was soggy and the amount dressing on each varied from plate to plate. Some salad had none some had too much. This place was clearly not as expensive as it looked. "I saw it. I was there the day he had to get your orders. I was there and watched him eat quite a few scones from the Lima Bean."

Then Sugar said something that made Sebastian's blood boil. He didn't even know he could get that mad, or think of the fact that blood boiling was a bad metaphor. "Rory eats too much."

It took all of Sebastian's strength to not slap the girl. He took a bite out of his salad. He would continue this conversation during the main course. He contemplated why Rory had eaten those scones and why she would even think about saying something like. What Rory ate should not have been in her concern. But hey it was, because it was sugar. She was as artificial as the flavoring in soda.

Sebastian picked at his salad, his didn't have enough dressing on it. So the thing was quite bland. He began to wonder if Rory did eat a lot. He had never seen the kid eat outside that one time at the Lima Bean so he really was in no place to even ponder. But her comment had him worried.

Soon the course of Salad was cleared away and the chicken was brought. It was baked, with a light blend of seasoning, and had some vegetables on the side. He figured he would be making a Dairy Queen run after this banquet. The food was sub par, not only that it looked disgusting too, well it tasted okay, but it wasn't something Sebastian would be talking about a week after like he did at the Christmas Gala.

He looked over at Sugar, "Does anyone at McKinley know you abuse him?" he asked.

She looked appalled again. If she thought she was going to get an Oscar for this acting performance she was very wrong. He rolled his eyes, "I bet you hit him too."

Sugar looked over at him and was livid. She raised her arm and slapped him. And Sebastian knew that she had practice. Sebastian knew right then that Sugar hit Rory at least once maybe twice. It was probably more. The smack was loud enough that his parents and hers turned their heads. Sugar covered, "Sebastian told a very funny joke, it truly was knee slapping good." The table shared a laugh. And Sebastian realized that Sugar was a better actor than she let on, well she was a better liar. It was no wonder that they got away with their relationship at school she could cover things up with the most stupid lies and people believed it.

Sebastian waited for her to turn back and give him this smug look before he took his fist and rammed it into the side of her face. Thank god Blaine had started the fight club. Because punching Sugar felt good.

He stood up from the table and walked out. He did not make it to the desert course. And as he walked out apparently neither did the Motta's. He would get in trouble later at home, his father wasn't going to make a scene now. But Blaine, Blaine of course had to come and interrogate.

Sebastian said nothing but, "I want you to keep me informed on Rory, the Irish kid. I want to know everything. I think he is being abused by her, that thing that walking piece of shitty candy, and I want to know everything."

Blaine had never seen Sebastian so angry, hell Sebastian had never been so angry. Blaine just nodded, if Sebastian was so angry, then concerned had to be raised, and Rory was his friend. So Blaine agreed.

Sebastian didn't wait for his father. He pulled out his phone and called a cab. This banquet had gone a little differently than planned. But facial reconstruction for the little Sugar felt very good. He just hoped she didn't make Rory pay for it.

*AUTHOR NOTE- not much Rory in this chapter, don't worry next chapter will have plenty of him and some Blaine. More interaction for Sebastian and Rory to come. And don't worry Sugar is a vengeful creature…


	3. Double 0 Agent Blaine

Rory was called in the morning when he got back from his run. Sugar wanted to walk him to school. He sighed, and told her he would walk her to school. He threw his phone on his bed and showered, and then looked at himself in the mirror. The burns from the coffee were finally going away, that took a bit of lying to everyone about, but they finally bought his story. He was cooking soup and it splashed in its face, accidentally. Yes people bought that. He finished getting ready for the day, and headed downstairs. There he cooked everything he could for breakfast. He had a bad day yesterday, Sugar being the cause of it. It was in the middle of eating his massive breakfast, Brittany and her parents had already left for the day, Brittany had early morning practice and her parents went to work, that the doorbell rang.

Sighing, the Irish boy put the spoon of his oatmeal down and went to the door. He opened it to be surprised by the one and only Blaine Anderson. "Oh hello Blaine. Brittany's already at school," Rory began.

He was cut off by Blaine though, "I'm here to see you though Rory, can I come in?" he asked.

Rory nodded and let him in, then headed back to the breakfast room to finish off his massive breakfast. When Blaine walked in he was surprised at the amount of food. Rory never ate this much at school. Kurt was worried, but now Blaine had a feeling he would have to tell Kurt to be worried about something else. "You eat all this?" he asked, and Rory just nodded, in the middle of eating spoonful of oatmeal.

"What did ya want ta talk to me about? I gotta leave in a bit and walk Sugar ta school," Rory told him.

Blaine could not just out right say why he was there. That was not how a good spy worked. And Blaine was definitely a good spy. Plus when Sebastian got angry, he knew there was something to be worried about. Even if Sebastian had wanted in his pants more than once. Sebastian's focus though seemed to be switched to Rory, and though Blaine was going to stop any sex Sebastian had planned, the fact that Sebastian wanted to know what was really going on with Rory surprised him.

When Rory mentioned Sugar something triggered in his mind. Sebastian had punched Sugar, did this have anything to do with Rory. Things began to click into place, "Do you mind if I tag along. I just wanted to see how you were doing, Rory. You don't really talk much in Glee."

Rory shrugged, "I'm fine." He looked at Blaine and tensed when he mentioned tagging along, he wasn't sure if Sugar would like that, "I, uh, I'll text Sugar and see what she thinks."

Blaine was beginning to see something here, "Why can't I just join, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I think its best I just text her, in case, ya know." Rory told him, getting his phone out and sending a text. Probably to Sugar. Rory finished his breakfast, with syrup soaped pancakes, that smelled really good. Blaine wanted to taste some of Rory's cooking, because he probably cooked all this himself. But he didn't get the chance because Rory ate all of it. Which did send a small flag up in his mind.

Rory's phone buzzed, and he looked up from it frowning, "Sorry, Sugar just wanted some us time. She said she had a rough night last night, and wants to talk to me ta make her feel better."

Blaine listened, and compared it with what actually happened last night. He wasn't paying full attention to what had happened between Sebastian and Sugar but he was pretty sure he was missing a piece of the story. "Alright, I'll see you at school then." Blaine said, frowning a bit.

Rory gave him a slight smile, and he watched Blaine leave, then he cleaned up his own mess. Afterwards he headed out to. Now it was stupid to walk from Westerville. Sugar's parents would normally drop her off at Brittany's house on these days, they also picked her up from here too. It just made more sense. Because the time they tried the walk, Sugar ended up making him skip school because they were so late.

Blaine however did not leave, not completely, he fully intended to go double-o agent Blaine mode this morning. Sebastian asked him to watch Rory, and watch Rory he would. Sugar got of her parents expensive car that Blaine didn't even care to name. The first thing that Blaine saw shocked him, Sugar slapped Rory. It was similar to what he saw last night, but a whole lot harder. He was pretty sure he heard a squeak, or squeal from Rory, who was surprised. Then he heard the conversation.

"What are you and Sebastian doing?" Sugar demanded.

"Who?" Rory asked generally confused.

Sugar slapped him again. No wonder Sebastian got mad.

"You know exactly who, Rory Flanagan."

Rory still gave her the dumb struck luck. He didn't know a Sebastian, "Does he go ta McKinley?"

Sugar slapped him again, "No stupid. He goes to Dalton. They were those tacky uniforms. He knows you, so you must know him."

Rory was still utterly confused, uniforms, he met a guy in a uniform, saw him twice actually. But he never got the name, "Are their uniforms blue and red."

She nodded, "So you do know him!" she accused.

Rory shook his head, "I saw him twice, didn't know his name. I'm sorry." Rory was apologizing for something he didn't even do. Blaine was furious for Sebastian. He wished he could do something but he was in secret agent mode.

Then she hit Rory hard enough to knock him back a bit, "You didn't even say anything about my face."

Rory saw the bruise on her cheek now. "What happened?" he asked regaining himself from the latest hit.

"Your secret friend Sebastian that's what."

Rory shook his head, "He's not me friend. I've seen him twice."

She glared at him before slapping him again, "Could've fooled me, the way he talked about you. Are you sure you're not secretly a friend of his, because I don't want you talking to him ever again."

Rory nodded, "I promise, I wont talk ta him again Sugar. I'm sorry."

She didn't even smile at just walked towards school, after dropping her bag in his arms.

Blaine could not believe what he just saw. He pulled out his phone and texted Sebastian. But first he needed to confront Rory. From what he saw Sebastian or not, he needed to talk to his friend about this relationship, but he did want to know more about the food first. Sugar walked ahead of Rory, who looked really sad. Blaine had never seen him so sad. It made him sad to see it. Rory was always a happy person at school. Guess West Side Story didn't portray his talents enough, because Rory definitely had everyone fooled.

He had first period free with Rory, his phone buzzed Sebastian would be there at lunch, perfect.

He ran ahead, because he did say he had already left, so it would be weird if he got to school after Rory did.

Once there, he put his stuff in his locker, he gave a brief lowdown of the situation to Kurt. Because Kurt was the one who noticed Rory's eating habits at school, and Blaine new he'd be interested in the food Rory was eating a breakfast, he quickly said no to bullemic, because he had never seen Rory throw up, or seen the signs of it. So Kurt tried to think of a new answer, he would get back to him later.

Blaine on the other hand waited for the bell to ring so he could talk to Rory during their free period.

He spotted Rory walk in with Sugar. Sugar was carrying her bag now. The bell rang, and Sugar was off to class, Rory was left alone in the hallway, and immediately pushed up against the lockers by the jock. The Irish boy could not get a break this morning. They let Rory drop when Blaine walked close, and then it really was just Rory and Blaine in the hallway.

Rory looked scared, like he knew what was going to happen. "We need to Rory," Blaine said. It wasn't a question or suggestion; it was a very kind demand.

He took Rory's hand to help him, and then basically dragged him into an empty class room. He sat on top the teachers desk at the front of the class room. And looked at Rory, "Why do you let Sugar abuse you?" he asked.

Rory didn't answer he knew it was true, no need to say she didn't. He sat on top of one of the student desks, and just looked at the blue and white horribly tiled floor.

"Are you scared of what she'll do if you break up with her?"

Rory again didn't respond in the way Blaine wanted him to. "It's none of your business."

Blaine sighed, "It became my business when someone asked me to watch you, and after what I saw this morning. Rory it's not healthy."

Rory looked up at him, "Just like me eatin' habits. Its none of your business."

Blaine was not expecting that. But he did want to know. "Look, Rory." He got of the desk and went to sit on the one next to Rory. "I care about you, a lot. You're my friend. And If you're getting hurt I'm going to worry about your safety." He gave his best puppy look to Rory. "Please talk to me Rory, I wont tell anyone."

Rory looked away, then back at Blaine, "Blaine, I just, I don't want ta make her mad."

Blaine looked at him, "Well that's understandable. But she slaps you. That makes you feel something right?"

Rory nodded, "It makes me feel bad."

"And did you ever really do something to make you feel bad?"

Rory shook his head.

"Then I think this is a fairly good reason to make her mad?"

Rory looked down, "Then I really would have done something wrong."

Blaine shook his head, "She hits you Rory. And that is never okay. A lot of people care about you, and don't want to see you hurt. Clearly she's hurting you."

Rory looked at him, and just shrugged, "I don't know, she makes me feel included ya know…"

Blaine sighed, "You always are included Rory. Take initiative sometimes." He offered a smile to the sad Irish boy.

Rory just shrugged again.

"I do have one other question for you, you mentioned it earlier, and this might be very private…" Blaine began.

Rory cut him off, "No, I'm not talkin' about that." He looked at Blaine, and left the room. Well that certainly didn't go as planned. He'd have to come back to the eating habits of Rory. That might be something he'd never get an answer on. Rory was brave for talking to him about Sugar. Despite how much was really resolved. Rory just seemed very private, it was a reason that Rory didn't take initiative, or really talk. Blaine was learning a lot about his friend. It was making sense to him.

He texted Sebastian again the guy didn't reply for a while. But when Sebastian did reply it was still a bit before lunch. Sebastian wanted to talk to Blaine before lunch.

Blaine had a social studies test, but that was not on his mind, so he might have gotten a lower grade on a test, but a person with a real problem was a lot more important than one test at school anyways. He sighed when the class was over. He was skipping his next class to meet with Sebastian. He didn't tell Kurt that though. Because Kurt might have gone apeshit crazy. And Kurt apeshit crazy was like, well there wasn't really anything to compare it to, but it was bad to say the least.

*Well next chapter will have blaine and Sebastian (with some ape shit crazy kurt) and some more of rory and his eating habits, some Sebastian and rory, and possibly some revenge on sugar.


	4. Great Lengths for This Boy

Blaine had been waiting for Sebastian. That was something he never thought he would say. And he knew that if Kurt found out well, that is another story entirely, sort of. It was still twenty minutes to lunch, and he saw Sebastian sauntering up, thank god, he thought to himself. "So you agree he needs help?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah but why do you care?"

Sebastian glared, "I do have a heart, I'm no tin man Mr. Scarecrow."

Blaine just shook his head, "There's something else I didn't tell you."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I think he has an eating disorder, I have Kurt on that."

"Woah, woah, woah, you involved Dorothy?"

"Stop with the Wizard of Oz references Sebastian." Sebastian just smirked, "And yes I did, he knows more about that than I do." He sighed, "Rory refuses to talk about that though, and it was hard enough getting him to talk about Sugar openly. He's afraid to do anything without asking her first."

Sebastian nodded, "I figured, I think the way to go about this…"

Kurt came out of the building and began to yell, thus cutting Sebastian off, "You're talking to him. Him?! Blaine how could you."

"Calm yourself Hummel, I'm here for Rory."

Kurt shook his head, "No, no, no. You are not going to try and get into his pants too."

Sebastian sighed, "Clearly you didn't inform him enough Blaine."

"Inform me on what?"

"Hummel, if you shut up I'll tell you." Sebastian waited for Kurt to calm down, "I'm not trying to get into his pants, that hasn't been on my mind, well it has but my interest in Rory at the moment, is to stop Sugar from abusing him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "This is so you can get him to yourself."

"Now listen here, Toto," Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh on the inside, if Rachel was Dorothy, Kurt would most definitely be Toto. "Yes, I can be heartless, but that doesn't mean that I am. I don't know if Rory even swings my way. I don't care what his reaction is to me after all this." Of course, Sebastian did care, he cared a lot. "But I do care that he is taken out of a situation where he is getting hurt."

"Just so you can hurt him? Have sex with him once and then leave him!" Kurt yelled.

"God you have a thick skull. No! My aim here is not for sex, if it was, I would have already gotten into his pants. My aim here is to make him safe, make him have a friend who cares."

"I do care." Kurt defended.

"But did you ever ask him if he considered you a friend?"

Kurt's mouth fell open, "Did you?"

"Nope," he was confident, "I'll ask when I've known him longer. You on the other hand, I heard, were jealous of him and his falsetto."

Kurt looked at Blaine begging for help. And Blaine just shook his head, this was Kurt's battle.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shrugged, "No clue, lunch, bathroom, his last class…"

Rory was indeed in the bathroom, he had been avoiding Sugar all day, his phone had plenty of texts from here that he hadn't answered. He just wanted piece. He knew she would be suspicious of Blaine, that's probably what all the texts were about, that and to make sure Sebastian wasn't texting him. But he didn't have Sebastian's number so he didn't have to worry about that.

He went into one of the stalls, put his back pack down, sat on the toilet, and put his head in his hands. He wasn't going to cry, not at school, and not in the bathroom. No he couldn't. He pulled his lunch out of his bag, the brown paper sack exploding with its contents, and he began to eat. He was eating in the boys bathroom, to avoid his girlfriend, he was a hopeless thing, that always asked why bad things happened to him. He began his first sandwich, and the tears began to fall.

Blaine, and Sebastian entered the building followed by Kurt. They checked the choir room, Rory was to ashamed to even eat in a place that he said felt like home. That hurt a little. They went to the cafeteria, and Sebastian stayed hidden, but he got a good laugh at Sugar's face.

"I can't believe you punched her Sebastian," Blaine said.

"The little bitch deserved it. Where is he?"

The two previous Warblers shrugged, "Bathroom?" Kurt suggested.

So thus began their search in the many different bathrooms of the school. They started with the ones by the cafeteria but to no prevail. And there search went on. They thought they had visited every stinking bathroom at McKinley. Then they came to the ones that no one really used, they were disgusting, old, and smelled really really bad.

"I hate the smell of public schools, especially there restrooms," Sebastian said pushing the door open.

One of the stalls was closed. The three boys looked at each other. Sure enough they could see under the door, there was a person there, and their messenger bag was on the floor. Blaine nodded, "That's him," he whispered.

Rory heard the whispers and stopped. Someone was here to make fun of him he was sure of it, the jocks were going to give him another swirly. Or maybe they were here to give him a slushy facial, some of the New Direction members were surprised that Rory hadn't gotten one of those yet, especially with all his other bullying that no one seemed to stop or care about. Probably because Rory never said much of anything. He sat in the choir room, and sang in the back. Every time he sang a solo even the members of New Directions made fun of him, so he stopped all together, ashamed.

Sebastian stepped forward, because Kurt and Blaine were being practically useless, and knocked on the door. "Rory?" he asked.

Rory said nothing, he wiped the tears off his face, praying that he didn't make much noise.

Sebastian sighed, he was worse than a five year old, "I can see your messenger bag. Come out and talk. Its just me, Blaine, and Kurt.

Still no response. Sebastian banged his forehead on the door, and Blaine began to talk, "Rory we're all concerned for you. Remember that talk we had this morning."

Still no answer. Sebastian sighed, he went into another stall, and stood on the toilet, he was going through great lengths for this boy. He peered over. He saw Rory with his lunch, half eaten, sitting on a toilet, sobbing quietly. And his heart broke a little. "Come on Rory," Rory didn't look at him. "I know you don't like being with Sugar."

"She told me not ta talk ta ya," his voice was small and barely audible but Sebastian heard it. And now Blaine wanted to punch the girl that shouldn't even be in glee in the first place, because she couldn't sing.

"To hell with what she says, to hell with her. Rory you are your own person. You make your own decisions."

Kurt shook his head, "Sebastian your being to harsh."

Sebastian glared at Kurt over the stall, "Oh yes, because killing him with kindness is clearly working, shut your cake hole Hummel."

"Leave me alone," Rory pleaded."

"Sorry, can't hear you," Sebastian said, though he clearly could. Rory was going to be hard headed, so was he.

Kurt was ready to leave the bathroom, because Sebastian was being rude. And Blaine was just standing there, trying to make heads or tales of this situation.

And then like a bomb went off Rory began to cry, loud, he began to talk, "I can't take it anymore." He began to eat, "I can't, and I have ta because if I don't she said she'd sue me family."

"She has no grounds to sue you, you on the other hand…" Sebastian said.

Rory kept going, "No one cares."

"Rory," Blaine cut in, "We do care."

"No!" he yelled. He unlocked the door, grabbing his food, leaving his bag and ran out.

"What the actual hell?" Sebastian asked, he didn't realize he had gotten into more problems than just one with the unforgiveable Sugar.

Kurt sighed, "Well that worked so well."

Blaine looked at them both, "Clearly there is something deeper than Sugar going on here."

"Well I'm involved, let's get involved a little more," Sebastian said, getting out of the god forsaken bathroom. He looked around, "Alright you two, where do you think he went?"

They both shrugged.

Rory ran. He didn't even know where to go, he just wanted piece. Unfortunately for him, he finally got that slushy facial. The jocks got him, three slushies to the face. They began to laugh, Rory dropped his food, the sticky syrup of the green slushy, pooling at his neck, and soaking into his shirt. They pushed him against a locker, "Go back to Mexico." Rory sighed, they'd learn Geography one day.

They punched him in the stomach. No one was going to come to Rory's aid. Well that's what he thought, people only cared about him for a little while, Finn, Sam, heck even Sugar. Everyone forgot about poor little Rory. Not like he was a needy person, he was just easily forgotten, he wasn't loud, didn't demand attention, he just was. He was the quiet boy from Ireland.

They punched him again, and Rory whimpered in pain.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes, the kid had ears like Toto too.

"Enlighten us Kurt," Sebastian said.

They heard another noise, "That." He said.

Sebastian took off, and when he came to the hallway he thought he would expload, Rory had green stuff all over him, and the jocks were bullying. He took off his jacket, and Blaine rolled up his sleeves. Kurt freaked out like the girl he was. "Hey!" Sebastian called. The jocks dropped Rory.

"Oh look it's the fag brigade," one of them laughed.

Two members of the Dalton fight club against a heard of Jocks, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded. They had this. Sebastian through the first punch, and there was blood. And the two went down on the team.

Kurt on the other hand, got his head on and went to Rory and helped him up. Rory glanced at the food on the ground, he wanted to cry again. His only coping mechanism gone. When the jocks ran away like little puppies with their tales between their legs, Blaine walked over to Rory.

Sebastian picked up his jacket, and headed over. "Alright, number one, lets get you cleaned up." The three ushered Rory into the nearest bathroom and began cleaning him up.

Kurt got paper towels and dampened them. Sebastian lifted Rory onto the counter, which was easier than it should have been. "Will you let us help you now?" Sebastian asked.

Rory didn't answer, but gave the smallest of nods, and Sebastian took that as a yes. Kurt began to get the green goo off of Rory's skin, his shirt was beyond saving. "Will you talk?"

Rory shook his head, "Not with them." Rory clearly meant Blaine and Kurt.

Both of whom looked slightly offended, and Kurt had stopped soaking up the green slushy stuff with the towel. "And why not?" Kurt asked.

Rory glared at him. "Come on Kurt," Blaine said, sort of understanding. Piecing what Rory had said in the other bathroom, and what he seemed to act like all year together, he ushed Kurt out of the bathroom.

On his way out, Kurt said, "I don't trust them in there alone."

Sebastian shot him the finger. Sex was the farthest from the forefront of his mind right now. Rory was hurt, and he had no intention of doing him in a public school bathroom anyways.

"Just me now," he said.

Rory finally looked at him, god those blue eyes, Rory made it very hard not to think about sex, just by being himself.

"You gonna talk to me, or are we going to sit here, till I die of the fumes from this god awful school."

Rory shrugged.

"Waiting for my death it is, cool. I can do that."

*AN: Alright no Sugar in this chapter. But plenty of Rorbastian in the next chapter. Rory revielling some stuff. And if you have any comments on the overeating, don't post them here, I suffered from that all throughout high school, and I didn't realize what it was till it was almost too late. I think that'll be it of Kurt and Blaine for a while, ugh… and I think some Sugar will come in in the next chapter.


	5. A Bird With Unclipped Wings

**AN:** rorbastian, seblaine and sugory in this chapter. yay! but not really. next chapter will have another sugory scene, and a surprise from rory

* * *

Rory still hadn't spoken. It had been a few minutes. Sebastian had lifted himself onto the counter, of course after wiping down with a paper towel. "Rory, you said you wanted to talk. I'm going to wait as long as it takes, but I'm going to be completely honest with you. The longer it takes for you to talk, the more childish you are."

Rory gulped, it was audible, and it made Sebastian's stomach churn. "I'm abused by my girlfriend," he admitted.

"Alright, and why do you think she does this?"

"Because she can. Because I haven't told her no. Because I can't tell her no, because she would be hurt."

"Rory, stop." Sebastian shifted on the counter and looked straight into Rory's blue eyes, "She's not going to be hurt if you say no. I am no expert on relationships, I've never had one, but I have seen one or two romantic movies, and relationships are about give and take. What has she give to you?" Rory didn't answer, "Telling her no, might bruise her ego which I hate to say it is bigger than Kurt's, but its not going to hurt her. What hurts is what she does to you."

"But she's happy."

"Well fuck her happiness. Pardon my French. What about your happiness, what makes you happy?"

Rory looked away from Sebastian then. Sebastian bit his lip. He knew he hit a nerve. He didn't want to scare Rory away. The boy was skittish like a little mouse and he didn't want to scare him away into a mouse hole. "Eatin'," he answered very quietly. Sebastian was going to interrupt but Rory kept going, "Eatin' it just is…" he was struggling to find the right word. He just knew he ate because he could, and no one was going to stop him from doing it.

Sebastian listened, his heart broke a bit more for the boy. While he had no idea why Rory would respond that, sure he knew about eating disorders and disordered eating but he never had to cope with one. He couldn't imagine what Rory went through. But he did want to change the topic, "How long has Sugar been doing this to you?" he asked.

Rory gave a shrug, "Since valentine's day I guess. I just… I wanted what I saw everyone around me havin'." He looked up at Sebastian, "I lied ta get her so I deserve it," tears fell down his cheeks. "I em, need ta go," he said quickly leaving the bathroom as the bell rang.

Sebastian sighed, Rory left before he could explain just exactly why he didn't deserve it. One little lie to get a girl was not worth a relationship of abuse. He didn't even know where Rory had gone. He exited the bathroom and was stopped by Blaine, thank god Princess Mc-Accusation was probably trotting his tiny ass around French class, and it was just Blaine. "We saw Rory leave, and you weren't with him. What happened?"

Sebastian looked at him, "He got upset, he tends to fly away when he's upset. He's like a bird with unclipped wings or something."

"Yeah he did that a lot with me," Blaine responded with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I don't know what to do. Do you have a plan?"

Sebastian looked at him, "If I had a plan he would have broken up with Sugar by now. This is all uncharted territory for me. I've never cared for a guy I barely knew so much before, he's different Blaine."

Blaine looked at him a slight smile growing across his face, "You like him don't you?" He was practically busting at the seams when he asked the question.

Sebastian however kept his face stoic, "Whether I like him or not is irrelevant, he is being abused, he thinks its his fault, and he won't do anything about it." He put his hands on his hips, "I need to get back to Dalton, you keep an eye on him. Text me if anything happens." He strutted out of the building, but his walk was more confident than he was."

Blaine turned around to find Kurt who asked, "So what happened?"

Blaine gave a shrug, "We are no farther along than we were when you left apparently. What did you find out about Rory's," he coughed and cleared his throat as he tried to figure out the best word to use for the situation at hand, "eating habits."

Kurt looked at him, "Well an eating disorder is bulimia nervosa, and anorexia nervosa at least those are the two most common so most known about. I believe he has disordered eating. He probably has a negative body image, but is too scared to actually binge after he purges, which is from the looks of it what he does to cope."

Blaine nodded, "So how do we help him, overeating is just as bad as undereating."

"I know, and that's what I'm trying to figure out, I don't really want to get Miss Pillsbury involved because she might just scare him, and I don't think she has a degree."

Blaine nodded, "I guess all we can do for now is be there for him." He paused, and stopped Kurt from saying something, "But we can't smother him or anything. Everything still needs to be normal, otherwise he'll know we're up to something."

Kurt sighed, "I feel so bad for him. I know what's it like. I was never in a relationship with Karofsky, but being abused by someone who supposedly loves you, its hard."

Blaine gave a nod, "Isn't that why you transferred to Dalton because of Karofsky."

Kurt nodded, "You're not thinking of trying to get him transferred are you, not with that meerkat walking about like he's the king of the jungle."

Blaine sighed, "Seriously, Kurt, lay off Sebastian if it weren't for him w wouldn't have known anything was wrong with Rory in the first place. And know it wasn't, I don't know if his program would even allow it, though it's probably a good option. He might get more solos with the Warbler's too."

Kurt sighed knowing Blaine was right, the halls had cleared and they heard a slap, then a very thick Irish brogue, "I'm sorry." The two boys followed the voice, and turned a corner to see Sugar confronting Rory.

"You talked to him, I told you not to," She slapped his face again. Blaine pulled out his phone, and put it on video.

"Sugar, I'm sorry. They cornered me, and I had ta talk ta him otherwise he wouldn't leave me alone."

"You disobeyed me," another loud smack, the sound echoed through the empty hall.

"I'm sorry, I was just bein' polite."

"You didn't tell them anything did you?"

Frantically shaking his head he said, "No, I swear."

She slapped him again, and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other they couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. They couldn't believe it happened in such a public place, at school where anyone could see Sugar and Rory.

She then pushed him in a locker, "Don't mess up again Rory. I can't handle another screw up from you." And with that she walked away. Rory had hit the locker with a bang, and turned around into it, he opened it quickly and pulled out an unopened bag of chips, that looked to be normal size. He opened it and began to eat. Blaine continued to video, until Rory threw the empty bag away.

He and Kurt snuck away, and Blaine sent the video to Sebastian.


End file.
